Tomorrow Never Knows
by Laura Kim
Summary: Natsu realmente ama você. Durante todo o tempo em que o conheci, eu nunca o vi sorrir da maneira que ele sorri quando você está por perto.


**Tomorrow Never Knows**

Lucy não conseguia acreditar em como o tempo passava rápido. Parecia que no dia anterior que ela havia sido salva por Natsu de um falso Salamandra e entrado para a Fairy Tail.

"E agora, aqui estou", pensou ela de modo nostálgico, enquanto dobrava a última blusa de Igneel e colocava na pequena mochila que ele iria levar para a missão.

_Igneel._ Natsu nunca mais viu seu pai dragão, porém nunca se esquecera dele – como poderia? Por isso os dois haviam concordado que, se tivessem um filho homem, este seria batizado com o nome do Dragão do Fogo.

Lucy riu baixinho. Haviam acontecido coisas em sua vida que ela nunca poderia ter imaginado, mas, se logo depois de conhecer Natsu alguém lhe dissesse que ele era seu futuro marido, a pobre pessoa acabaria com um olho roxo. A maga estelar lembrava-se da forma selvagem com que o dragon slayer comera a refeição que ela havia pago para ele e Happy em forma de agradecimento, pois indiretamente eles haviam quebrado um encanto em que Lucy havia caído, feito pelo falso Salamandra para que as mulheres se sentissem atraídas por ele.

Tanta coisa aconteceu desde então. Eles enfrentaram tantos desafios. Sofreram, choraram, riram, cresceram – e fizeram tudo isso _juntos_. Eventualmente eles perceberam que o sentimento de amizade que sentiam um pelo outro havia crescido para algo maior, que as pessoas chamam de amor. Porém, Lucy achava esta palavra insuficiente para descrever o que sentia por Natsu. Ela não achava que palavras seriam suficientes para expressar aquele sentimento maravilhoso que a invadia toda vez que o mago lhe sorria.

O começo do casamento fora um tanto quanto turbulento. Eles brigavam demais e por coisas tão insignificantes; Natsu deixava os seus pertences espalhados pela casa e aquilo a deixava louca, pois tinha uma veia perfeccionista. Ele não era nem um pouco romântico e isso a frustrava. Ela gostava de discutir o relacionamento quase diariamente e ele achava isso inútil.

Porém, depois das brigas, ele sempre pedia desculpas, mesmo se ele não fosse o culpado. Lucy resistiria no começo, mas Natsu começaria a beijar-lhe o pescoço – seu ponto fraco – e eles acabariam transando em um lugar clichê como na pia da cozinha ou no banheiro. Nos primeiros dois anos de casamento Happy não conseguia passar as noites com eles e ia pedir abrigo para algum outro membro da guilda.

- Eles são como coelhos! – o gato anunciava para quem quisesse ouvir.

- Happy! – Lucy gritava, extremamente vermelha, enquanto Natsu sorria de modo orgulhoso, como se aquilo fosse um elogio ao invés de uma violação em sua vida de recém-casados. – Não fale essas coisas!

Porém tudo o que Happy fazia era sorrir de um modo travesso e dizer: - Vocês se gossssssssssssssssstam!

Ao que a loira simplesmente respondia, dando-se por vencida: - Pare de enrolar a língua!

Lucy engravidou no começo de seu terceiro ano de casados. Engraçado, ela nunca se imaginara como mãe. Sua mãe morrera cedo e seu pai estava sempre ausente e apesar do amor que recebia dos empregados de sua mansão, ela não tinha um modelo materno a seguir e aquilo a apavorou. Ela ainda se lembrava do desespero que a invadiu e em como ela fugira para a casa de Levy e Gajeel sem dar explicações a Natsu. O dragon slayer também ficara desesperado, sem saber o que havia feito de errado e gritando para que ela voltasse para casa na frente da porta de seus companheiros de guilda. Lucy não respondia, sequer olhava pela janela; Erza, Kana e Wendy passaram por lá para conversar com ela e tentar ajudar. Mas ela não contava a ninguém o ocorrido, o desespero fazendo com que questionasse sua capacidade de ser uma boa mãe.

Até que, no terceiro dia de sua reclusão, Lisanna apareceu para visitá-la, para surpresa da noiva em fuga. Elas se davam bem, era verdade, mas nunca chegaram a ficar realmente próximas, não como ela era de Erza, Kana, Levy e Wendy. Lisanna fora, aliás, motivo de algumas das brigas do casal. Lucy descobriu que podia ser bastante ciumenta.

Elas tomaram chá e conversaram sobre coisas sem importância durante um tempo, até que se fez silêncio. Lucy começou a sentir-se culpada. Ela não havia dado uma justificativa para aquela ação e Lisanna, sendo amiga de seu marido, não deveria estar vendo-lhe com bons olhos naquele momento.

- Você deve me odiar agora.

Lisanna olhou-a com verdadeira surpresa refletida em seu belo rosto.

- Odiar você? De jeito nenhum. Eu não sei o porquê de você ter feito o que fez, mas sei que teve um motivo.

As duas magas se encararam durante um longo momento.

- Sabe – Lisanna falou, antes de tomar outro gole de sua xícara de chá, quebrando o contato visual. – Eu amo Natsu desde que éramos crianças.

Lucy soltou uma exclamação e sentiu as mãos tremerem enquanto ela depositava sua xícara na mesinha de centro a sua frente.

- Não se preocupe. Eu não vim aqui para dizer que vou aproveitar essa crise entre vocês e roubá-lo ou coisa parecida. – ela sorriu de leve, ainda evitando contato visual. – Para falar a verdade, ultimamente tenho notado que esse sentimento diminuiu. Eu já consigo me sentir atraída por outros homens. Mas, sabe... quando vocês começaram a namorar... isso me machucou muito. Eu até pensava em armar alguma coisa para que vocês terminassem. Infantil, eu sei... – ela ruborizou. – Você quer saber o que me conformou? Ele realmente gosta de você, Lucy. – Lisanna finalmente encontrou os olhos da outra, e estes estavam tão cheios de gentileza que Lucy quase desviou o olhar. – Natsu realmente ama você. Durante todo o tempo em que o conheci, eu nunca o vi sorrir da maneira que ele sorri quando você está por perto. Sempre houve um vazio dentro dele, deixado por Igneel... acho que sempre vai existir. Mas você torna isso mais fácil de suportar. Você o faz feliz de uma forma que ninguém mais poderia.

Lisanna tomou um último gole de seu chá antes de depositar a xícara na mesinha de centro.

- Levy me disse que você não fica perto das janelas, então eu acho que você não sabe que Natsu não saiu da frente daqui durante esses três dias. Happy traz comida para ele, mas a comida sempre volta quase intacta. Eu sei que você fez isso por algum motivo... mas ele está sofrendo, Lucy. Vocês são casados. Se você está passando por alguma coisa, ou se ele fez algo que a magoou, acho que ele merece saber, sim? – ela sorriu novamente. – E posso dizer por experiência própria que não há dor maior do que ficar longe daquele que você mais ama.

Lucy abaixou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior com força. As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que Lisanna se levantou.

- Estou indo embora. Quando eu sair, posso dizer a ele para entrar?

Sentindo lágrimas começarem a arder em seus olhos, a maga estelar concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Quando Natsu entrou no aposento e a viu sentada no sofá chorando de cabeça baixa, ele foi direto até ela, ajoelhou-se a sua frente e abraçou-a.

- Lucy, sua estúpida – reclamou ele, com a voz embargada. – Como você faz uma coisa dessas comigo?

Lucy afundou o rosto no pescoço dele e inalou profundamente, absorvendo seu aroma. Deus, ela havia sentido sua falta. Havia estado desesperada demais para notar, mas agora que estava em seus braços se perguntava como fora capaz de suportar aquela situação sem ele ao seu lado. Lisanna estava certa. Ela não precisava passar por nenhuma dificuldade sozinha – principalmente essa, afinal, Natsu fizera sua contribuição para a gravidez.

Mas ela ainda tinha as suas dúvidas. Eles eram tão jovens, e ambos não tiveram muito contato com os pais, como saberiam cuidar de uma criança? Lucy respirou fundo mais uma vez e ergueu o rosto. Natsu também estava chorando, ela notou, e mantinha o cenho franzido com preocupação. Ele parecia abatido e mais magro. Um sentimento tão forte de culpa a invadiu que ela começou a se sentir enjoada – ou talvez fosse somente um de seus enjôos, ela não sabia. O que ela sabia, porém, e esta certeza se tornava mais forte a cada segundo que passava olhando o rosto de seu marido, é que se eles não sabiam como cuidar de uma criança, eles aprenderiam. _Juntos_. Então ela tomou coragem e anunciou:

- Eu estou grávida.

O resto do dia passou em um borrão. Depois de absorver o que Lucy havia dito, Natsu ficara tão eufórico de alegria que colocara fogo em um dos sofás enquanto gritava e pulava descontroladamente. Gajeel apareceu com um balde de água e conseguiu controlar o fogo, e sua fúria contra o outro dragon slayer só foi aplacada quando este falou o motivo de sua felicidade. Logo depois apareceram Levy e Happy, que estava esperando do lado de fora da casa e fora atraído por toda aquela gritaria. Todos, então, foram para a guilda contar as boas novas e eles festejaram até o dia seguinte.

Quando eles finalmente voltaram para casa, Natsu abraçou Lucy por trás e embalou sua barriga.

- Eu não consigo acreditar que tem um pedaço de mim crescendo dentro de você... – ele falou em seu ouvido, a voz contendo uma alegria tão profunda que fez com que Lucy sorrisse. Então ele a virou para que ficassem frente a frente, a expressão subitamente séria. – Mas eu ainda não entendo porque você fugiu.

Lucy, então, confessou todo o seu desespero. Natsu compreendeu o que ela queria dizer e falou também sentir medo.

- Mas eu acredito em nós. E acredito que tudo vai dar certo. – ele completou com um grande sorriso. Aquilo serviu para confortá-la ainda mais.

À partir daquele dia, Lucy notou uma mudança no comportamento de Natsu. Ele ficara mais sério, mais concentrado. No começo, ela se sentiu culpada, imaginando que ele se forçara a ficar assim para passar-lhe segurança. Mas, ao notar mudanças em seu próprio comportamento também, ela compreendeu que a perspectiva de um filho fez com que os dois amadurecessem mais um pouco.

Lucy nunca fora tão paparicada em toda a sua vida – e, sendo a única herdeira de uma fortuna e tendo crescido em uma mansão ela já tivera uma grande dose de mimo. Todos na guilda preocupavam-se com ela e tomavam um cuidado especial para não arranjarem brigas quando ela estivesse presente. Ninguém deixava que ela pegasse trabalhos, também, o que a deixou extremamente irritada.

- Nós não queremos que alguma coisa aconteça com o bebê, né? – explicou-lhe Mira.

Intelectualmente ela entendia e sentia-se grata por toda a preocupação, mas ela se sentia inútil. Natsu estava pegando um trabalho atrás do outro para economizar dinheiro – todos em Magnolia ou em cidades próximas e que demorassem, no máximo, dois dias para serem resolvidos, pois ele não queria ficar muito tempo longe de Lucy.

Para passar o tempo ela começou a ajudar Mirajane no bar e os outros integrantes da guilda se ocupavam de distraí-la. Com o passar da gravidez, ela não se sentia mais inútil, e sim extremamente querida.

Quando Igneel nasceu, a guilda realizou uma das maiores festas que a cidade já havia visto. Foi uma semana de comemorações, e todos deram um presente para o mais novo membro da Fairy Tail.

"E agora, aqui estou", pensou novamente Lucy, saindo de seus devaneios e fechando o zíper da mochila de seu filho de 13 anos. "Arrumando a mala do meu bebê para a sua primeira missão fora de Magnolia." Ela soltou um suspiro.

- Não me diga que já está chorando.

Natsu entrou no quarto, com um sorriso torto e os olhos brilhando de diversão.

- Deus, você é uma chorona, mesmo.

- Ah, cale a boca. – Lucy mostrou-lhe a língua.

- Bem – Natsu juntou as mãos e esfregou-as rapidamente, criando faíscas. – Está na hora.

Ele pegou a mochila do filho e saiu do aposento, sendo seguido pela mulher. Os dois caminharam de mãos dadas até a guilda, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos. Em frente a Fairy Tail havia um comitê de despedida, com todos os membros desejando boa sorte a Igneel.

- Pirralho! – Natsu gritou, ao se aproximarem. – Se demorar mais um pouco, vai perder o trem.

- Já vou! – Igneel respondeu. Ele havia herdado o cabelo loiro da mãe, mas seus olhos eram os de Natsu. Assim como o temperamento. O garoto virou-se para Ur, a filha de Gray e Juvia, de 10 anos. – Então, quando eu voltar, a gente termina nossa luta, cabeça de vento.

- Pode apostar, calça enlameada. – a mais nova respondeu, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Oe, cabeça de fósforo – Gray apareceu ao lado de Natsu, sem blusa e com os braços cruzados. – Fala para o seu moleque ficar longe da minha princesa.

- Até parece que ele iria se interessar pela filha de alguém como você, cueca congelada.

- Rapazes, por favor... – Lucy se colocou entre eles, meio rindo, meio falando sério. – Não temos tempo para isso agora, sim?

Natsu e Gray fizeram beicinho, emburrados. Igneel se aproximou.

- Filho – Lucy suspirou ao ver a calça suja de terra dele. – Você tinha que sujar a calça antes de embarcar no trem?

- Eu não pude evitar – o garoto imitou o beicinho do pai.

A especialidade mágica de um mago não era herdada dos pais, mas ninguém esperava que Igneel fosse capaz de controlar a terra. Porém, essa era a magia dele, e ele era muito bom nisso. A magia de Ur era o vento, e ela vivia pedindo conselhos para Wendy, que era a dragon slayer do ar. Da mesma forma que era entre Gray e Natsu, era entre Ur e Igneel, embora Lucy não conseguia entender exatamente o porquê, afinal, não é como se suas magias fossem opostas, assim como o fogo e o gelo são. "Talvez seja genético", ela pensou, enquanto ela seguia com os seus dois garotos e Happy para a estação de trem.

A caminhada foi mais rápida do que ela havia imaginado. Natsu, Igneel e Happy iam fazendo brincadeiras no caminho, rindo alto e com expressões felizes. Ao chegarem na plataforma, Natsu deu alguns conselhos ao filho, que escutava atentamente e com uma expressão séria. Olhando os dois se despedindo, Lucy não pôde evitar derramar algumas lágrimas, o que chamou a atenção de Happy.

- Você é mesmo uma chorona, Lucy – o gato meneou a cabeça, como se estivesse se perguntando quando que a maga estelar ia tomar jeito.

Igneel ouviu o comentário de Happy e olhou para a mãe. Ele sorriu torto, parecendo meio sem jeito e aproximou-se.

- Ora, vamos. Não chore, mamãe. – ele a abraçou. Lucy retribuiu o abraço, beijando o topo da cabeça do filho repetidamente, enquanto Natsu e Happy estavam lado a lado com os braços cruzados e meneando a cabeça, como em uma coreografia. – Mãããããe... tá bom... já chega...

- Ok, desculpa. Parei – Lucy sorriu, afastando-se do abraço e olhando para o rosto corado de seu filho. – Eu estou orgulhosa de você. Sei que vai dar tudo certo.

Igneel sorriu de orelha a orelha e jogou a mochila sobre um dos ombros. Apertou a mão de Natsu – "homens", Lucy pensou –, afagou a cabeça de Happy e entrou no trem. Cinco minutos depois o trem partia, e Natsu abraçou Lucy pelos ombros enquanto eles acenavam de volta para Igneel, que estava debruçado em uma das janelas.

Quando o trem entrou em uma curva e saiu do alcance da visão deles, Natsu virou-se para Happy com o rosto sério.

- Tudo bem, companheiro, você sabe o que fazer. E em nenhuma circunstância, deixe que ele te veja. Só interfira se você perceber que não tem jeito, ok?

- Aye, sir!

E então Happy saiu voando na direção do trem.

- O que... Natsu... ? – Lucy sentia-se atordoada.

- Você não pensou que eu deixaria ele ir sem nenhum apoio, pensou? – Natsu sorriu. – Não se preocupe. É mais para me deixar sossegado do que outra coisa. Sei que vai dar tudo certo.

Lucy sorriu, descansando a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto eles tomavam o caminho de volta para casa. Eles conversaram sobre amenidades durante o caminho, e passaram na livraria para comprar um livro que Lucy estava namorando há algum tempo. Quando chegaram em casa, porém, ao invés de sentar-se na poltrona e começar a leitura, como de costume, ela olhou em volta e soltou um suspiro.

- A casa está tão vazia...

Para sua surpresa, Natsu abraçou-a por trás e começou a beijar seu pescoço. Lucy arrepiou-se e soltou um suspiro.

- Natsu... – era incrível como, mesmo depois de tantos anos juntos, ele ainda conseguia fazê-la se sentir daquele jeito, com borboletas no estômago.

- Se a casa está vazia... – ele subiu os beijos até sua mandíbula. -... o que acha de ocupá-la com outra criança? – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse ainda mais.

Lucy sorriu e virou-se para encarar o marido. Natsu abaixou a cabeça e seus lábios se encontraram. Enquanto o beijo se intensificava, a loira pensou novamente em como ele a fazia sentir, em como ele sempre a fizera se sentir. Era incrível como ele ainda conseguia fazê-la corar quando sussurrava coisas pervertidas em seu ouvido, como toda vez que eles transavam parecia que fosse a primeira, como cada beijo a deixava excitada. Em quase 17 anos juntos, incluindo o tempo de namoro, ela nunca tivera vontade de fingir uma dor de cabeça, e Natsu também nunca lhe negara fogo.

No breve momento em que eles separaram os lábios para controlar a respiração, Lucy respondeu:

- Se for uma menina, se chamará Layla.


End file.
